


Touched by an Angel

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: It’s the morning of Castiel's 25th birthday. When he is getting in the shower he notices a strange tattoo on his arm that he knows wasn’t there when he went to sleep.





	Touched by an Angel

Castiel groaned as he slowly made his way into unwanted consciousness. Everything was too bright and too loud. His head thumped and ached, his throat felt dessert dry, and he wanted nothing more than to pass right back out. But his bladder made itself known and he reluctantly rolled over to make his way out of bed. Tried to roll over, that is, because he came to a screeching halt when he ran into another body right next to him.

“Oh crap!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and landing on his back on the floor. Looking up at his bed a head popped over the edge to smile at him.

“Morning, Cassie! Rough night?” Gabriel was talking much too loudly for someone who was out just as long as Castiel was. Why the hell wasn’t he hung over? And why the hell is he in my bed?

“Shhhh….” Was all that Castiel could respond with as he clutch his aching head. 

“Cassie! I never knew you had such a wild side to you! That was by far the hardest I think I’ve ever partied. And before you ask, I slept in your bed so I could make sure you didn’t choke on your vomit in your sleep. You may or may not have been passed out by the time we got home last night,” he said the last part with a cringe. 

Speaking of vomiting. Castiel quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to bury his face in the toilet. As he continued to unleash everything that was currently in his stomach he tried to remember what the hell had happened the night before. He knew he went out to celebrate his birthday with some friends. He remembers going to a bar that they frequent for some drinks and burgers. Then he’s pretty sure they went to a strip club? Maybe stopped at a diner? Then everything sorta gets fuzzy. 

Castiel finally finishes up his morning meeting with the porcelain god and decided nothing sounds better than a shower. He gets the water going and starts to strip out of his clothes. That’s when he notices something strange in the mirror. He looks closer and sure enough. 

“No. no. no. no. no.” he begins muttering to himself. “Gabe!”

Gabriel runs into the bathroom and sees exactly what has his little brother is freaking out about. “Congratulations, baby brother.”

Castiel’s blood runs cold and he feels all of the blood leave his face. He stares at the small tattoo located just below the crook of his elbow on his left arm. “Gabe, please tell me we went and got tattoos. Please for the love of god tell me this is fake.”

“Cassie, calm down. This is a good thing. You touched your soul mate last night.”

Castiel slides down the wall and lands on the floor looking defeated. “Gabe. I don’t remember anything about last night. How am I going to find them again?”

“Don’t worry,” Gabe starts with all the confidence in the world. “We’ll retrace our steps from last night. We’ll find you your soul mate.”

So they start at the bar. Castiel vividly remembers this part of the night and knows that they invited a few strangers to come with them to ‘celebrate’. He talks to the bartender that worked last night and find out a description of the people that they left with. This includes two women with strikingly red hair, a tall man with long hair, a man with green eyes and an Asian kid who looked barely old enough to drink. Castiel is ashamed to say he doesn’t remember any of them and unfortunately Castiel didn’t touch any of them at the bar.

They go investigate the next place, a strip club. It’s the afternoon so thankfully the place isn’t busy. One of the waitresses recognizes him as soon as he makes it through the door.

“Didn’t think I’d see you back again so soon birthday boy!”

“Hello, umm, yes, well I was wondering if you could tell me about the people I was with last night. Did I seem particularly close to any of them?”

“Oh honey, party too hard? Well I will tell you this. You and your boyfriend were absolutely precious. The way you hung all over each other. You kept saying that neither of you needed to see anyone without their clothes off except for each other.”

“Umm, can you describe said boyfriend?”

“He was a little taller than you, had sandy hair, and gorgeous green eyes. One of the dancers came to your table and you yelled at her to not look at your Adonis because you share a profound bond.”

Castiel can feel his face flaming up. It sounds like he was a bigger idiot than he thought. Now he knew he was touching this person; maybe they are his soul mate. 

“Did you by chance catch his name? I just met him last night and I’m afraid I had far too much to drink.”

“Sorry sweetie but no.”

“Thanks anyway.”

And this was how the entire day proceeded. Every place that Gabriel dragged Castiel to was a complete bust. How could no one remember this person’s name or information? Every single story of last night made him feel more and more embarrassed. There were stories of the two of them making out in completely inappropriate places. Apparently at one point Castiel decided he would try his hand at strip dancing and jumped on top of a stranger’s car to perform before the owner ran them all away. Mystery man kept telling anyone that would listen that he had been ‘touched by an angel’. Then they went to a diner to try and sober up and he wiped pie all over his face for this man to lick up. Mystery man got into a dramatic argument about whether or not Castiel would carry his children someday not even caring that would be physically impossible. At least he wasn’t the only one who was acting foolish last night.

Gabe left Castiel to contemplate what to do next. He sat on his couch feeling absolutely mortified of all of his actions and completely empty. He’d touched his soulmate without even knowing and now there was no guarantee that they would even be together. He continued to spiral into his self-depreciating depression when his doorbell rang. 

He walked over to the door and let it fall open. What was waiting on the other side made his mouth run dry and took his breathe away. This HAD to be the green eyed beauty that he’s heard described to him so many times today. 

“Hey, Cas. I drove your car over just like I said I would last night. I would have been over sooner but the garage called me and needed some help today.” When he smiled, Castiel felt his face heat up and he couldn’t take his eyes away. He didn’t even realize he was staring until this beautiful mystery man cleared his throat. “Umm, can I come in?”

Castiel snapped out of it and moved out of the way. “Of course, please come in.” As the man passed he brushed his hand down Castiel’s arm in a very familiar and intimate way that made him feel like his veins were on fire. Castiel couldn’t help but pray to every entity he knew that this man had a matching tattoo on his arm.

“It was very kind of you to bring my car over. I hadn’t even noticed its absence. To be honest, there isn’t a whole lot that I remember from last night.” He turned his pleading eyes over to meet with green ones.

“We were all pretty wasted,” the man said with a small laugh. “I kept thinking last night was a crazy dream or something. I kept hoping that it wasn’t all in my head and last night was as great and awesome as it had seemed. But then I woke up,” he started as he slowly rolled up his sleeve. “And found this beauty and I just knew.” Castiel gasped as he saw an identical tattoo on the man’s arm. It made Castiel feel dizzy. 

This was real, this is my soul mate. He couldn’t stop himself from lunging at the man and kissing him senseless. When he finally came back up for air he sheepishly added, “I don’t even remember your name.”

“Dean,” he answered with a grin. His soul mate’s name is Dean. Castiel’s eyes started to feel misty and his heart swelled. This was the name he’d be saying for the rest of his life.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean grinned, “Happy birthday, Cas.”


End file.
